1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more development devices configured to be incorporated in a printer such as a laser printer.
2. Related Art
As an example of development devices, a development cartridge has been known, which is incorporated in an image forming apparatus and configured to develop an electrostatic latent image on a photoconductive body (e.g., see Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2006-39314). A casing of the development cartridge includes a toner container and a development room separately defined therein. The toner container is configured to accommodate toner. The development room contains therein a development roller configured to hold toner supplied from the toner container on an outer circumferential surface thereof, and a blade configured to regulate the layer thickness of the toner held on the outer circumferential surface of the development roller.
The casing of the development cartridge includes an upper frame and a lower frame. Specifically, the casing of the development cartridge is formed by putting the upper frame on the lower frame and joining the upper and lower frames together in a welding method.